One More Day
by Writing Keeper
Summary: Cancer tore them apart. Now he's back asking for one more day. SasuNaru LEMON WARNING! Don't like don't read TRAGEDY WARNING! GRAB A TISSUE BOX! HURRY!


**One More Day **

_**Disclaimer**_: _I don't own Naruto. I wish I did but unfortunately I don't. *pout* _

**Summary**: Cancer tore them apart. Now he's back asking for one more day.

One-shot: One More Day 

Sasuke's daily routine was a repetition of the day before. It spirals in a circle ever since the love of his life had left. Every morning at seven he opens his eyes staring up at the blank white walls of his bedroom. Rolling over he spots the black long hair of his wife splayed out in contrast against her white pillow. A woman he married for the sake of his parents' company. They had urged him to get married once they found out his love was no longer there. Heartbroken as ever he gave in. The strength to fight back had left with his love. Sitting quietly in the corner his parents played him like a puppet. He watches nonchalantly as she snuggles deeper against the pillow before turning onto her side and opening her eyes. The two stare, black eyes to black eyes. Sweetly she smiles at him though a bit sleepy. Reaching over she tries to smooth out his bed hair but he pulls back and gets out of bed. Defeated she rolls over and stares blankly at the chair under the table in their room. She listens to Sasuke's soft padding towards the bathroom. The door closes and she closes her eyes sadly.

He looks in the mirror at himself. Disheveled, paler than he's ever been, bags under his eyes, the exact opposite of Uchiha Sasuke seven years ago. This Uchiha Sasuke looked more like a zombie. Running a hand through his untamed hair he turned on the shower and stepped in. Washing the midnight grime off his skin he thinks back to seven years ago when his lover smiled brightly at him and they spent every waking moment besides working hours together. They were in love. Neither of them could bear to be apart longer than the eight hours they had to work. A small smile appeared on his face as he remembered that bright blond hair and the tan skin he awoke to every morning. Those bright blue eyes would great him with happiness and tan arms would wrap around him seducing him into mating early in the morning. Days he'll never have ever again, it pained him to know he'll never see the blond hair and blue eyed beauty, but as fast as the frown came it was replaced by another small smile; another memory of the love of his life. The door to the bathroom opened and his wife stepped in. She looked past the glass shower door and noticed his small smile. Her heart wrenches tight. She leaned against the sink facing the mirror.

"You know, I'm jealous of whoever puts that smile on your face." She said softly though she knew he heard her. Sasuke looked up to see his wife's back. She was still in her night gown with bed hair. He glared at her back. She caught his look in the mirror. Quickly she reached for the toothbrush and toothpaste.

"Get out." He ordered coldly. She shook her head.

"Sorry but I need to get ready now. The kids are waking up and I need to get to the office early." She quickly brushed her teeth and rinsed.

"Get out." He ordered again. She grabbed a brush and rushed her way out. She slammed the door and headed for the hallway mirror. Unsuccessfully she tried taming her hair to no avail. She needed water to do the job.

Sasuke leaned against the shower wall. Losing his strength he slid down the wall staring blankly at the other. Seven years ago his lover would have been leaning against that wall as they showered. A weird habit they had was chatting in the shower. They would sit opposite the other and just chat randomly. It was calming with the background sound of the spray of water, their voices lulling each other into serene. He imagined him sitting right across from him. That bright smile plastered on his stupid face. A sad chuckle left his lips as he lifted a hand to capture some of the water. He would be telling Sasuke about his day eagerly and Sasuke would smile and listened attentively. The blond would ask for his day and he would tell him slowly and more calm. The two would just sit and have a nice chat. A flicker past through his eyes and for a second he caught sight of his lover across from him smiling brightly with his arms around his knees. He blinked and he was gone. A stressed sigh escaped his lips as he got up and finished his shower.

The hallway was filled with the smell of breakfast exactly when he got out of his shower at seven thirty. On cue his stomach rumbled demanding he feed it. Dressing in simple black slacks and black dress shirt with a black tie he brought his socks and shoes to the table. He smiled at his children as they ran over to say good morning. His daughter seven years old with black hair and black eyes smiled brightly at him and hugged him dearly.

"Good morning, daddy!" She greeted.

"Good morning, honey." He greeted back affectionately. His son a four year old toddler who barely spoke at all just hugged him and smiled. His short black hair cut in short spikes. His black eyes were mellower than his sister's whose are always shining.

"Good morning to you too, what are we having for breakfast?" He asked enthusiastically though he felt dead inside. His daughter ran to the table to take a peek.

"PANCAKES!" She shouted instantly. The family sat down and ate breakfast. After breakfast at eight twenty the family was always in a rush. His wife rushed the kids out the door and hurriedly into the car. She waved good bye to Sasuke who ignored her as he pulled on his outer coat and grabbed his brief case. She folded her lips in a thin line but drove off with the kids screaming good bye. He waved to them with a smile but once they were out of sight he dropped his act. Locking up the door he headed down the front steps and past his lawn towards his car. He checked his phone for any updates on the company on his way to the car.

"Sasuke," a voice called him from behind. He turned around wide eyed.

"Na-Naruto…" He whispered. The blond stood by the front of his house on the sidewalk. He wore a simple shirt with jeans and sneakers. He smiled and waved. Tucking his phone back into his pants absently Sasuke walked back across the street towards the blond. Naruto waited patiently for the raven. The two stood facing each other Sasuke slightly taller than the blond. His eyes wide and unbelieving.

"How…?" He asked. Looking down with sad downcast eyes Naruto touched Sasuke's hands with his. Slowly he lifted them together and intertwined their fingers. Sasuke stared at him and gripped his fingers tightly unbelieving he was really there. Slowly Naruto lifted his head with tears in his eyes. He smiled at Sasuke.

"One more day, Sasuke. Just one more. Please? Spend one more day with me." He whispered pleadingly. He brought Sasuke's hands to his mouth and placed them there. He kissed them sadly as his shoulder shook. Heartbroken at his love's distress he pulled the blond into his chest and hugged him dearly. He smoothed out the back of his hair making soothing noises. He pulled him closer to him despite crushing them together uncomfortably. Naruto clutched his shirt and smiled softly. A tear escaping his eyes.

"Of course, Naruto. I'll spend as many days with you as you want." He whispered back his eye bloodshot from the tears stinging his eyes. Naruto laughed chokingly from the tears and gripped the raven even tighter and closer. "What do you want to do, Naruto?" He asked him. The blond thought for a while.

"Take me on that date you planned." He smiled as he remembered Sasuke had planned a date the last time they were supposed to go out. Sasuke smiled. He nodded and brought Naruto to his car. He dumped his suitcase in the back and took off his outer coat along with his tie. Naruto got into the passenger seat and marveled at the car. An expensive car driven they would never have afforded in the past. He rubbed the leather affectionately as he thought of the possible outcomes if they hadn't separated and Sasuke hadn't accepted the position at his parents' company. The raven noticed his silence as he pulled out of the neighborhood. It was unusual for Naruto to be silent. He looked over at the blond. He had his knees brought up and was hugging them.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing, just wondering what would have happened if we didn't separate… you probably wouldn't have taken that job and… you probably won't be driving this and… and…" He stopped.

"And what?" Sasuke asked confused.

"Never mind, we're going on a date! You're all mine today!" He smiled brightly at Sasuke though the raven knew it was forced. "Where we going first?" He asked changing the subject by looking out the window and observing the scenery.

"I'm taking you to breakfast." He stated. Naruto looked at him shocked.

"But Sasuke… you ate…" He said.

"Yeah I know. But you haven't." Sasuke smiled at him. The blond smiled back and leaned over to hug him. The raven smiled but told him to go back to his side of the car or they'll have an accident. Obediently Naruto sat back down and watched the people they passed. Sasuke pulled into a local restaurant's driveway. They got out and quietly entered the restaurant. A waitress greeted them immediately.

"How many?" She asked.

"Two please." Sasuke said. The waitress nodded and brought the two gentlemen to a table by the window. Naruto looked over the menu.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked him. He leaned on the table watching his love pink through the menu. His long lashes drooped low as he concentrated on the menu below him.

"The breakfast special with two eggs!" He held up two fingers. Sasuke laughed at his childish display.

"Ok." He called the waitress over. He ordered the breakfast special with two eggs and a cup of coffee for himself. She jotted it down and headed for the kitchen. He turned back to Naruto. The blond was smiling at him. He arched an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Tell me about yourself." He said.

"Huh?"

"Tell me what you've been up to. Keep me up to date." He said. He stared at him expectantly. The raven looked away and scratched the back of his head.

"You wouldn't like it." He said looking blank and through the window. Naruto frowned.

"Sasuke… I know you're married… don't worry, I can take it." The blond mumbled loud enough for him to hear. Sasuke looked surprised. He looked down ashamed.

"I'm sorry, Naruto." He knew sorry didn't cut it. He had promised Naruto he would love him forever and never marry someone else. Yet the moment they were separated he had done just that, he married someone else. They even had kids. It pained to imagine the pain Naruto must be feeling. Quietly Naruto started drawing shapes on the table. Sasuke knew what that meant. It never meant anything good when Naruto does random things like draw things with his finger.

"Naruto…" The blond bent over shaking.

"You promised…" He whispered hoarsely. He was crying. Small droplets of tears dripped onto the table. "You promised me… Sasuke… Sasuke…" He clutched his heart then looked up at him. His eyes bloodshot and tears staining his tanned cheeks. He clutched his heart tightly and fidgeted around.

"Sasuke… it hurts… Sasuke… make it stop… make it stop…" He cried. The raven got up and slid into his side of the booth. Naruto turned to him. Gathering the blond into his arms he pulled him close and embraced him. His arms wrapped around his back and patted the back of his head.

"Shhhh…. Shhhhh…. It's ok Naruto. Just breathe. Breathe Naruto." He comforted. The blond continued to cry.

"How could you? You promised you wouldn't. Seven years… seven years I watched." He spoke through his choked sobs.

"I'm sorry Naruto. I really am. Every day I wake to her black hair yet I wished day after day it would be you. I wish hard that one day I'll wake up to your blond hair and tanned skin. You would stare at me with your beautiful blue ocean eyes and laugh saying I was dreaming. You would make fun of me for saying something stupid in my dream. Every day I wake up dejected that the one beside me wasn't you. Every time I shower I feel so alone. You were never there. You never sat across from me and you never will. The shower felt huge and lonely." Sasuke spoke with his eyes closed remembering the times he wished desperately Naruto was there. The blond clutched his shirt wrinkling it but didn't care. It was payback for what Sasuke had done. The waitress arrived wide eyed with Naruto's food. She placed it down on the table and excused herself. He looked over at it and stared at the eggs. His stomach growled loudly. The raven pulled back and gave him a smirk.

"Sounds like someone's hungry." He teased. Naruto's cheeks turned pink. Embarrassed he pushed Sasuke out of his side of the booth and began digging into his food. The raven laughed and retreated back to his side. After breakfast the two paid and left. Sasuke had brought him to the beach next. A wide smile spread across his lips, all angst forgotten. Happy as a child, Naruto removed his sneakers and socks and ran happily down the sand. With a content sigh Sasuke picked up the blonde's shoes dumping them into the car with his own. He pulled his slacks up and walked down keeping an eye out for Naruto. The last thing he needed was losing sight of the enthusiastic sugar high blond. Naruto was at the water waving at him to hurry up. With a smile he ran down and tackled the blond into the water. He released a yelp as the two crashed down. They wrestled deeper into the ocean but keeping close to shore. Naruto pushed him away gently by the chest and swam away. He taunted Sasuke into chasing him around. He laughed as Sasuke tugged on his shirt. He wrapped his arms around his waist trapping him. The blond struggled against his hold. Sasuke lifted him up over the water making him laugh.

"Put me down, Sasuke!" He screamed while laughing. The raven raised him up over his right shoulder. The blond was always light for a man his height. Sasuke had teased him plenty of times because of it. Afraid to fall Naruto wound his arms around Sasuke's neck and head. The raven carried him back to shore ignoring Naruto incessant whines of being let down and he can walk on his own. He placed Naruto on the sand the latter laid down immediately. The raven flopped down beside him and the two enjoyed the summer sun. Naruto took a peek at Sasuke's paled body. Scooting over he laid his head on his chest. The raven looked down at him but closed his eyes and relaxed. Naruto placed his arm on Sasuke's torso looking at the contrast in skin color. Sasuke was stark pale while Naruto was brown tanned. Together they looked weird and out of place. Staring at the two colors Naruto thought back to when they had met. They had met on the campus at Konoha University.

_Late as usual Naruto ran fast down the path walk through the university garden. He leaped over several bushes and flowers earning many screams of terror from the gardening club. He apologized hastily over his shoulder. Several students he passed said hello but he ignored them. Clutching his books he turned a corner only to run face into someone's chest. He was pushed back onto the ground. His books flying everywhere. He brought a hand to his forehead rubbing it. _

"_Watch where you're going, moron." A dark stoic voice spoke. He looked up and there was Sasuke. A pale beauty that was definitely male. He was a beauty yet he reeked of masculinity. He wore a pressed silk shirt with expensive designer jeans. Naruto scowled. Another rich boy. Bending over he picked up the books he dropped and got up. _

"_Sorry but your fucking ass shirt is blinding in case you haven't noticed." He noted the shine his shirt emitted from the sun's rays. Sasuke smirked at him. _

"_Sorry you can't afford one like it." He retorted. "You're that scholarship kid aren't you? You and your cheap clothing. There's a thread coming out of your overly big sweater." He pointed to a thread on Naruto's sweater sleeve. Anger flared as his face turned red. He glared at him. _

"_WE CAN'T ALL BE RICH ASS BASTARDS!" He shouted at him and stomped on his foot. Sasuke's eyes widened in pain. Spinning around Naruto ran. _

He giggled at the memory earning him a weird look from Sasuke. The raven sat up bringing Naruto with him. The blond shifted his legs onto his lap. Sasuke ran his hand through Naruto's spikes playing with it. His hair was disheveled as usual. He could never tame it. Sasuke had tried once but it never worked. He had given up after at least twenty tries on twenty different days and circumstances with twenty different ways.

"And what are you laughing at?" He asked sweetly obviously in love. Naruto looked up at him then brought his arms around the raven's waist and laid his head on his chest once more.

"The day we met. I was thinking about it." He giggled again. Sasuke chuckled.

"One heck of a day, I'll say." He said.

"Touché, you and that stupid shirt." Naruto bursted out laughing. Sasuke's face contorted into playful annoyance.

"Oi! Oi! Oi! Let's not forget your childish display of stomping on my foot."

"You insulted me." Naruto stuck his tongue out at him. Sasuke leaned forward pretending to chomp down on it. Immediately Naruto slipped his tongue back in with a yelp of surprise.

"Childish," Sasuke marveled at Naruto's shinning hair. "You never changed have you?" Naruto shook his head.

"Why should I? My childishness was what got you to like me in the first place." He produced a big smile and rubbed up against Sasuke's neck. The raven laughed and pushed him away when his sensitive spot was hit.

"Sensitive much?" Naruto teased.

"No-!" Naruto pounced and pushed the raven down into the sand. He stared up wide eyed at Naruto as he attacked his sensitive spot. He rubbed up against it making the raven moan. "Na-Naruto, stop it." He tried swatting him away. The bond caught his arm and pushed it down onto the sand. He pulled his face away and began licking at it.

"You didn't think I'd forget did you?" He laughed. "Uchiha Sasuke, the spoiled rich boy likes getting the back of his neck touched." Naruto chuckled as he continued to nip and lick at Sasuke's sensitive spot. Sasuke pushed Naruto harshly onto his back. He mounted the blond immediately afterwards and pulled up his shirt. Stupefied Naruto tried to fight as Sasuke took off his shirt and trailed his tongue down his stomach. Wide eyed Naruto bursted out laughing.

"Stop! STOP! STOP!" He shouted laughing really hard. He pulled and pushed on Sasuke's hair. The raven winced but continued his ministration on Naruto's stomach. He pulled his tongue away only to replace it with his fingers. They ghosted over Naruto's stomach in circles. He laughed at the way when he hit certain spots Naruto's stomach would sink in and jump.

"NO! NO! STOP!" Naruto laughed and flinched. Sasuke smirked; he leaned down next to Naruto's ear.

"Don't start what you can't finish, moron." He whispered huskily. The blond laughed harder.

"YOU'RE EVIL! I SWEAR!" He screamed loudly. Sasuke chuckled.

"You knew that a long time ago baby." He leaned down and captured Naruto's lips. The blond moaned and closed his eyes. The raven's tongue coaxed Naruto's into playing. His hand's forgotten on Naruto's stomach. The two continued the ministration in their mouths. Sasuke intertwined his tongue with Naruto's and tugged earning an eager moan. Naruto tugged back receiving one in return. They untangled and slid along each other smoothly before separating. Naruto stared up at Sasuke with half lidded eyes. They were clouded with lust and pleasure. Sasuke stared back down at him.

"I think we should head back." He stated a little out of breath. Naruto pulled himself up using Sasuke's neck as leverage.

"Yeah." He answered.

Sasuke carried Naruto into his house bridal style. The blond lay patiently and obediently in his arms. Sasuke walked them to his room silently. He kicked the door open and placed Naruto on the bed. The blond lay down and watched Sasuke remove his shirt. He threw it on the floor and proceeded to loosen his belt. Naruto got up from his position and crawled over to Sasuke. The raven arched an eyebrow. Naruto grabbed his lover's waist and turned him. It was Sasuke's turn to watch as Naruto undid his belt and slid it off his pants. His hands ghosted over the evident erection tucked tightly and painfully in his pants. Sasuke groaned. Pulling the zipper down slowly Naruto smiled up at Sasuke before turning back to his pants. He unbuckled the button exposing Sasuke's black boxers. He giggled at it.

"What?" Sasuke asked slightly offended.

"Seven years and your obsession with black are as worst as ever." He commented.

"Oh shut up and get on with it." Sasuke blushed and looked away. Naruto giggled before pulling the slacks down and palming the bulge in Sasuke's pants. The raven panted in response. Naruto leaned over and gave it a gentle kiss.

"Stop teasing." Sasuke panted out. Naruto laughed and stripped his boxers off with one pull. His erection stood proud in front of his eyes. Wrapping his hand around it Naruto began stroking it lightly. Sasuke moaned and bucked forward instinctively. It was evident he hasn't been touched in a long time. Naruto felt a surge of happiness flood through him as he stroked Sasuke faster. It felt as if Sasuke had saved himself for him. Naruto crawled closer to the raven. While stroking him he placed another tentative kiss to the tip. Sasuke gripped his head and pushed him forward slowly urging him and telling him what he wanted. A smile graced his face as he opened his mouth wide and took the head in. He swirled his tongue over the coating it in saliva. Sasuke groaned throwing his head back. He bucked violently against Naruto's mouth pushing more of it in. The blond gagged and widened his eyes but didn't push the raven back. Instead he began running his tongue as best as he could over the raven. He licked at the vein underside. He ran his tongue heavily against it.

"Naruto…" Sasuke mumbled passionately. Naruto wiggled his nose a little tickled by Sasuke's pubic hair. He pushed against Sasuke's torso brining Sasuke's erection back out. He leaned back on his knees bringing his shirt over his head. He dumped it onto the floor with Sasuke's shirt. He shimmied out of his pants and boxers. It would have been a funny sight if Sasuke had not had a problem he needed Naruto to care for. He knew laughing at him would only spell doom. Naruto leaned back onto his elbows and gave Sasuke a seductive smirk. He croaked his finger at him. The raven climbed onto the bed and hovered over him. Naruto lay on his back and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck. The raven laid down on him careful of his weight. Naruto wrapped his legs around his waist and rubbed against him. They moaned together in sync with the pleasure. Sasuke rocked against him repeatedly.

"Nngh!" Naruto moaned loud throwing his head back against the pillow. Sasuke bent and captured his mouth in a bruising kiss. They parted messily with saliva running down their chins. Sasuke placed three fingers in front of him which he happily brought into his mouth. Coating them heavily in saliva like he did with his erection. Sasuke moaned at Naruto's talented tongue. It ran silkily underside his fingers and over his nails. Sasuke pulled his fingers out when they were heavily coated. He reached down between them and pushed at Naruto's legs. The blond unhooked his legs and splayed them wide open for him. Rubbing Naruto's hole with one salivated finger he pushed it in. The blond hissed at the friction but pushed down on the finger. Sasuke moved it around trying to get the blond reacustomed to the feeling of having something up there. Once Naruto's face relaxed he pushed in a second finger. He hissed but remained relax moaned even when Sasuke began moving his fingers in a scissoring motion. He pushed down against them hoping for more. Lost in all that pleasure he didn't realize Sasuke had added the third finger and was thrusting it in spreading him wider.

Pulling his fingers out he chuckled at Naruto's whine. He patted the blonde's stomach and positioned himself. He looked at Naruto who nodded. Furrowing his eyebrows he pushed in. Naruto hissed and screamed a little. His fingers were definitely no match for the real thing. Sasuke nestled inside of him waiting for Naruto's signal to move. Seconds later Naruto wrapped his legs around his waist and he began to move. He pulled back out slowly and pushed back in forcefully. Naruto screamed out and moaned. Sasuke repeated his actions earning more moans and groans. Naruto gripped his neck tightly bringing him down for a kiss as he continued his thrusting motion. Suddenly the blond detached from his mouth with a high pitched scream. The raven smirked. He found it. Naruto's pleasure spot. Changing angles he aimed for the spot every time he thrust back in. Soon he had the blond tightening his hold on him and screaming incoherent words with his name. Naruto pulled himself up lost in pleasure. He rested his chin on Sasuke's shoulder next to his ear.

"I-I'm close!" He whispered failing to pronounce the words correctly. Sasuke grunted as he thrust faster and harder into the blond bringing them both to bliss.

"AHHH! SASUKE!" Naruto screamed his name loud and he released his hold on the raven's neck and gripped his front hair with one hand. His body jolted upon release.

"Naruto…" Sasuke muttered with a throaty moan as he pushed in deep releasing himself. The two panted wet with dripping sweat. Naruto traced a lazy finger at one of the sweat droplets rolling down Sasuke's chest. Sasuke pulled out slowly making Naruto wince at the weird feeling. He flopped down onto the other side of the bed. The blond scooted closer to him once he got his breath back. He laid his head on his head like he's done many times. Sasuke wrapped an arm around his back and traced his spine up and down.

"… You stink…" Naruto chuckled.

"Say's you." Sasuke chuckled back. "Want to shower?" He asked. Naruto nodded. The two got up, Naruto with a little help from Sasuke. They walked to the bathroom and Sasuke turned on the shower. They climbed in once it was steaming hot just how they like it. They began their shower by Sasuke wetting Naruto's hair. He shampooed it properly despite Naruto's whine about it taking too long. It really reminded him of old times. Naruto never got clean enough when he showered alone. He was only squeaky when Sasuke bathed him. He pushed Naruto's head under the water and rinsed him before applying conditioner. Once they were done with Naruto and cleaned his behind as well Sasuke got started on himself. Only this time Naruto grabbed the shampoo bottle and demanded he shampoo his hair. Gladly Sasuke turned around and immediately felt the blond massage his scalp. He washed thoroughly which made Sasuke wonder if all those times in the past he never showered properly was a fluke.

The two slid quietly to the floor opposite each other. They smiled. Naruto wrapped his arms around his knees like he always did. Sasuke sat with one of his legs up. He leaned his head back against the wall. This really felt like old times. Now he knew that Naruto was there and not just his imagination. He closed his eyes and knew Naruto would be there when he opened them. And he did. He looked across from him and there was Naruto. But he frowned. The blond had tears in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned. Naruto shook his head but continued to cry.

"I… I just… What are you going to do after I disappear?" He asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke looked confused. Naruto looked at his hands.

"For one day you shall be human." He sounded like he was reciting someone's words. "He said."

"Who said?"

"God." Naruto stated it blankly. "It took me a while to beg for this one day. I always watched you, you know. Your mourning, your wedding, the birth of your kids, you raising them as a father should, I saw everything. I never really left but… this is it." Naruto looked at him with a sad tears stricken smile.

"What's it?" He asked afraid of the answer.

"I refused to move on, Sasuke. I didn't want to accept the fact that I died from cancer and that I could never see you again. I begged God desperately for us to reunite and have that one date you planned. I made a deal with God… I get my one day and afterwards I have to leave." He said. Then he began sobbing. "But I don't want to!" He cried. Sasuke crossed the shower and hugged him tight.

"Shhh… shhhh… it's ok, Naruto."

"No it's not!" Naruto grabbed onto his forearms. They looked at each other. "I thought one day would be enough! I thought! I thought if I had that one day to complete our relationship! I thought that if I had that I would be able to move on but! But I want MORE!" He screamed.

"It's natural to want more, Naruto." Sasuke pushed back some of his wet hair. "We're in love, Naruto. We always wanted more of each other though we had each other completely. We never felt it was enough no matter how many times we made love. It's what being in love is Naruto." He said.

"I know but my deal was one day and I leave. I don't want to! I don't want to forget you!" He shouted.

"You won't. We'll meet again. I'm sure of it! When have I ever been wrong?" He kissed the top of Naruto's forehead. The blond giggled cutely.

"Never." He chided.

"That's right, never." Sasuke whispered. Naruto closed his eyes.

"Thank you, Sasuke. Thank you for one last wonderful day." Naruto leaned up and kissed Sasuke on the lips. A small kiss yet it meant a whole lot more than that. He smiled and Sasuke reciprocated.

"I love you, Sasuke." He whispered happily. He intertwined their hands and raised them up so he could see them.

"I love you, Naruto." Sasuke whispered back and gave him one more kiss. Then he was gone. Sasuke lowered his arms and sat solemnly under the shower's spray. The void in his soul returned.

_One day we'll meet again. Wait for me, my love. _

* * *

><p>Bright blue eyes watched frightened as a figure jumped over him and tackled the other kid to the ground. A dark haired kid with extremely pale skin mounted the kid and started punching him in the face. The frightened child untangled himself and stared at his rescuer. His dark black eyes glared with hatred at the kid trapped below his legs. He gripped his shirt and began shaking him violently. The kid pushed against him but he was stronger. The child sniffled and wiped his nose and rubbed it against his shirt. He dried his tears with the bottom of his shirt. He crawled towards the kid who began screaming at the badly beaten child.<p>

"I SAID STAY AWAY FROM HIM, NEJI! LISTEN TO ME WHEN I SAY THINGS!" His pronunciation was perfect. He spoke like a true adult but had a child's voice. The kid named Neji glared back at him and tackled him to the ground. He struggled and the two ended up rolling around.

"WHY SHOULD I LISTEN TO YOU! YOU'RE NOT THE BOSS OF ME!" Neji shouted his pronunciation not bad but nowhere near as perfect. They fought violently throwing punches at each other. Neji threw a punch square at the black haired kid's face. The frightened child gasped and pulled his hands tight against his chest curling it into fists. His eyes glared and his cheeks puffed out angrily. Without thinking he charged at Neji and pushed him with both his hands hard. Neji rolled off the kid and tumbled several centimeters. He looked at the child. He looked frightened but stood his ground with both feet wide apart.

"STOP HITTING HIM! YOU BIG MEANIE!" He shouted. The kid stood up and got in front of him.

"Go away, Neji." He commanded. Neji glared at the two looking at each one back and forth. He growled but went running back to his mother crying about his boo-boos but refusing to say who he got into a scuffle with. The two watched as his mother picked him up and brought him home. The black haired kid turned around. He smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Not much of a rescue, eh?" He said. The child widens his eyes.

"Are you kidding!" His pronunciation atrocious. He spread his arms wide over his head and brought them back around in a semi-circle. "You were great! Awesome! Thank you!" He leaned over and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. The kid blushed and rubbed his cheek before sticking out his hand.

"I'm Sasuke." He greeted. The child took his hand in both hands with a bright beaming smile.

"I'm Naruto!" He shouted louder than necessary. They both smiled at each other.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you for reading my story!

REVIEWS PLEASE!

Tell me how I did; I would like to know about my second attempt at lemon. :D

See you all next time!

Bye Bye!


End file.
